Bloodbending Bloom Oh hell
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Based off of Immortal Wolf Lovers story. Bloom was raised very differently and has some secrets of her own. Growing up as a street orphan and raised as a weapon of mass destruction. Holy hell are the Trix screwed now. But why can Faragonda use Water Bending and Griffin use Fire bending? What is Blooms relation to them? To Griselda? OOC AU slight Magical Starsign and ATLA cross M
1. Revealing the powers

**Bloom the Bloodbender**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and yes this is based off of Immortal Wolf Lovers story. Slight Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover but only the elemental bending. OOC, AU, and Femslash. Oh and slight Magical Starsign crossover but just the powers.)**

"That is IT! I've had enough of this utter BULLSHIT!" Bloom yelled as her magic was drained by the Nightmare Monster that had been tormenting her and her friends for a few nights now. Needless to say that those who came to investigate the noise as well as the witches were shocked at hearing the Earth raised fairy curse.

"What do you plan to do to make us stop? Go crying to your mommy?" Stormy taunted throwing a lightning bolt at Bloom who grabbed Flora and jumped to the side to avoid the blast, placing Flora down closer to the school where the others laid almost all of them out cold due to magical exhaustion.

"I was raised on the streets as an orphan, dumbass. Not like I'll need any help getting rid of you three and your little pet here. At least two of you are already at a disadvantage." Bloom said smirking as her long red bangs covered one of her eyes and the other one narrowed on them as she gave a rather disturbing grin.

"Oh yeah? And why's that pixie?" Icy asked sneering down at the freshman fairy whose grin merely widened as the Nightmare Monster tried to attack her. Bloom back flipped clean over the monster and landed on the back of its head and leaned down before pulling back up and laughing as the monster began to scream in agony, its head beginning to melt with smoke and steam pouring from a small wound on the monsters head.

"Well let's take a look here as your little pet is being boiled alive from the inside out. We have one girl that has anger management issues and can shoot lightning, easy to take out. Then we have a girl that can manipulate ice and seems to have an unfounded grudge against me and my friends, you're the easiest to take out. Then we have the only one who might, keyword might, be a problem. A crafty mind bender who seems to make out with any Red Fountain boy she can get her hands on. All in all, you three aren't much of a threat." Bloom said smirking as she jumped off of the Nightmare Monster and smirked as it continued shrieking in unearthly pain.

"Especially since your little pet here is about to go 'boom' from the inside out!" Bloom said just before the Nightmare Monster seemed to explode in a shower of blood, guts, and gore. All three of which coated Bloom head to toe because of how close to the creature she was and she didn't look the least bit bothered.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Darcy exclaimed staring wide eyed at where the Nightmare Monster she and her sisters had summoned used to be.

"While I still need to practice with humans, Bloodbending creatures is second nature to me. You'd be surprised how many times I get covered in blood and gore because I was standing close to a creature before I made it go BOOM!" Bloom said with a slightly insane glint entering her eyes as she grinned at the three witches, showing her sharper than normal blood covered teeth.

"Yo-You're a freak!" Icy shouted throwing several ice shards at Bloom who merely grinned. Bloom thrusted one fist forward, shooting fire out of her fist and melting the ice shards before they could even get close to her. Bloom swung her other arm around and reformed the ice shards, although they were much sharper and smaller but there were more of them, before sending them right back at Icy.

"Icy move!" Stormy shouted causing her sister to move to the side in time to keep from getting impaled but one of the shards caught her in the arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Icy!" Darcy and Stormy shouted worried for their sister before they turned their attention to a cackling Bloom. Stormy threw a lightning bolt at her and Bloom cackled harder as she extended two fingers and redirected the lightning right back at Stormy as she manipulated her ice shards to attack Darcy from behind.

"Darcy behind you!" Icy called causing Darcy to telatransport out of the way of the ice shards that then embedded themselves in the ground around Blooms feet neatly.

"What the hell are you!? You're magic was drained by the Nightmare Monster! How are you still using magic!?" Icy shouted to Bloom, wondering how the red head was doing what she was doing while the other fairies were merely frozen in shock and more than a little horror as they stared at the red head from Earth.

"It's not magic. I don't know what it is but it's not magic. I've been able to 'bend' since I was little. That's what I call it though. 'Bending'. Sucks for you that I can 'bend' fire, water, steam, and boil. Even without my magic those elements are under my command. Like I said. You're no threat. Especially since I can redirect lightning and just use your ice shards against you." Bloom said not losing her insane grin even as Faragonda and Griselda stared at her in shock and hope, as well as disbelief.

"You forgot about my mind powers!" Darcy said reappearing behind Bloom and attempting to launch a mental assault on the red head who merely shrugged it off and cackled.

"You want into my mind you gotta get past my mental barriers first and you wouldn't even make it past the first shield, which is the weakest of them all." Bloom said spinning around and slugging a shocked Darcy across the jaw, sending the witch falling onto her ass.

"You're a monster." Stormy said wide eyed with shock and causing Bloom to freeze in place for a moment her eyes wide and shocked.

"Monster am I? I'll show you what a monster I can be!" Bloom snarled in rage as she turned and shot a blast of fire at Stormy who was too shocked to move out of the way in time. Luckily she didn't have too as a jet of water shot forward and doused the flames, causing a geyser of steam to rise up as the water was evaporated as well.

"That's enough Ms. Bloom. Ms. Griffin from Cloud Tower will handle them from here." Faragonda said floating in the air a little ways away from Bloom who shot her a confused look.

"As for you three." Griselda said making herself known as well as she yanked Darcy to her feet and glared at the three seniors.

"We'll be good! Just keep that freak away from us!" Stormy shouted panicking when Bloom shot her a large insane grin, that quickly turned into a pout at her words.

"Oh you just gotta ruin the most fun I've had since coming to Alfea." Bloom said pouting slightly, not caring that she was still covered in blood from the monster.

"You call breaking one girls jaw, killing a Nightmare Monster, hitting one girl with her own attack, nearly electrocuting another girl with her own powers, and getting covered in blood and gore fun?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who just grinned insanely.

"Hell yes. I was raised as a weapon and I enjoy blowing shit up and using my enemies stuff against them." Bloom said bluntly before she coughed violently into her hand.

"Especially when I'm probably going to pass out in a few minutes." Bloom added through her coughs, startling Faragonda and Griselda especially when she began to throw up.

"Dear Dragon. That's _her_ blood!" Faragonda said quickly rushing towards her students aid and earning a small snort from Bloom.

"What was your first clue genius? The fact that I'm currently throwing it up or the fact that its red and has a metallic twing to its smell?" Bloom asked between bouts of puking while Griselda released Darcy and rushed to Blooms side just as the red head passed out and landed in her own blood.


	2. Waking up and sick jokes?

**Bloom the Bloodbender**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Damn is that a pain in the ass!" Were the first words from Blooms mouth when she regained consciousness about four days later, sitting up and yawning as if she had merely taken a long nap. Needless to say Bloom was more than slightly amused when Griselda, who had been reading in a nearby chair, jumped almost a foot in the air and cursed violently at Bloom's sudden awakening.

"Don't startle someone like that Bloom!" Griselda chided causing Bloom to raise an amused eyebrow at the brown haired woman.

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were there…On second thought I probably would have just for entertainment." Bloom said smirking at the brown haired woman who gave her a small scowl.

"You take far too much after our papa." Griselda said causing Bloom to look confused.

"Our papa? I wasn't aware I had any family." Bloom said furrowing her brow at the brown haired teacher whose face softened slightly at this.

"You do. We have a mom and a dad. I'm older than you by almost six years so that makes you my baby sister as well." Griselda explained to the red head who merely stared at her for a moment.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? We can't be related because we look nothing alike, and I was told I am the only one with my powers. That wouldn't be true if I had a sister or parents." Bloom said scowling as her eyes darkened; believing this to just be another sick joke like all the other times someone had claimed that they were the red heads family.

"Glamours to keep our parentage secret and I have the same power over water, fire, steam, and boil that you do. I just don't use them often." Griselda said easily and without missing a beat, wondering what had happened in her younger sisters past to make her believe that the brown haired teacher was joking about something like family.


End file.
